


Love on Loftwing Feathers

by AutumnAlchemist, Sillus



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Festivals, Fluff and Angst, Flying, Flying Lessons, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Loftwings - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnAlchemist/pseuds/AutumnAlchemist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillus/pseuds/Sillus
Summary: When coming to Sky's Era, the group wasn't expecting to find themselves with new  friends, and new challenges.There is also the news of why they are all intertwined in this, and the curse laid upon their very souls.Linked Universe belongs to jojo56830 on Tumblr
Relationships: Sky/Sun (Linked Universe)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

The shifting of the scenery was always a jolting experience for the group of adventurers. Going from peaceful forests to dark caves, or sailing lazily in the ocean to being in a desert. Portals took them anywhere it pleased. Sometimes it brought joy, and other times confusion. But it was always someone's land that they ended up in. And a horde of monsters to boot.

  
  


But for the time they were in now, Sky couldn't be any happier. He looked up to see the bright sun shining down on them, how the air was so comfortable and fresh. The wind blew by and ruffled hair and clothes. The river nearby gently gurgled as it flowed, being filled by a waterfall source above a cave. Grass green and full of life, while little flowers dotted the area.

  
  


He was _home_.

  
  


“Welcome, to Skyloft!” He greeted, turning to the others as he motions around them. “This is my home!” They were on the main island of Skyloft, houses built around the small river beside them, and just beyond them the main part of the town, the Bazaar, which would always be packed with people and goods to be bartered. Though the water was clear, there were no fish to be seen in the depths of the riverbed.

  
  


“Whoa... how high up are we?” Wild asked as he went towards the edge of the island, looking down into the cloud barrier below.

  
  


“High enough you need a Loftwing to survive,” was all Sky gave him, before he motioned for them to follow. Wild looked a bit shaky as he pulled back from the ledge, knowing that he probably would get dizzy if he kept looking for much longer.

  
  


“Let's go see everyone! I could go for some of Pumm's soup! Or Piper's roasted vegetables!” Sky said, perking up at the thought of seeing everyone again. After crossing the river with a set of stones, they passed through a few fields with crops, and then into the main hub of Skyloft.

  
  


People were gathering around the central plaza, the smell of food and music playing as a few couples danced around to the lively tunes. Many who weren't engrossed in conversation or dance turned when they approached, and often came over to greet Sky happily with hugs and relief. Though admittedly, Sky was looking for someone in particular to greet.

  
  


“Ah! Link!” All nine heroes turned at the voice, seeing a taller, older man standing before them, dressed in rich orange and red robes, head bald save for his impressive eyebrows and around the back of his head, at the nape of his neck.

  
  


“Headmaster!” Link greeted, managing to finish his hug with Kukiel and Gully before he led the group over to the intimidating looking man.

  
  


“It has been some time. Where have you been? Zelda was worried beyond belief looking for you.” He gently chastised, obviously showing his own worry for the other. Sky had the decency to look ashamed, though none of them could fault him for having disappeared as he did. They all had.

  
  


“It's... been a time,” Sky admitted, rubbing the back of his head. “I can't explain everything but... I'm glad we made it up here.” Gaepora hummed a moment, his eyes sharp as he studied all of them for a moment, before he smiled, kind and fatherly.

  
  


“Yes. Just in time for the Loftwing Festival.” Gaepora agreed, and Sky's face turned from shame into shock, and then delight.

  
  


“Loftwing Festival!?” Sky could feel his face breaking out into a grin, his heart soaring at the mention of this occasion. So many great memories had been made, just from this festival alone!

  
  


“Could... someone fill us in?” He heard behind him. Oh. Right. Sky turned, seeing it was Legend spoke up, others nodding in curiosity. He stepped forward to this, his excitement about explaining his home and the lifestyle of his era filling him to the brim.

  
  


“Right! It's the ceremony that all of us go through. See, we're each half of a pair, only made whole by our Loftwings.” Here, Sky pointed upwards and motioned to the large birds flying around in the air. “They are our guardians, our friends, and the other half. You cannot live in Skyloft without one, for it is them that allow us to travel the Skyfield and keep us from falling through the barrier below. Or... what is left of it.”

  
  


At this point, many of those in the crowd were starting to head towards the main Plaza, kids of all ages going to the middle to see which bird would pick them.

  
  


“I'm surprised we are still having it. I would have thought...” Sky drifted off as he looked to the Headmaster. Gaepora laughed, Sky could see the way Time twitched at the way he laughed, but he paid no mind.

  
  


“We will discuss the efforts of bringing everyone down to the Surface. For now, it is still a tradition, and it will do us all good to continue to be safe and happy.” Sky smiled, and looked at the others.

  
  


“Want to watch? I'm sure that it'd be fun for us to have a moment to rest.” He looked up at Time, knowing that it was his say so that really sealed the deal. The scarred man hummed in thought, seeing the light atmosphere that even he found infectious, before he gave a lazy smile.

  
  


“Sure. Why not? It wouldn't hurt.”

  
  


“Cool! What kind of food is there?!” Wind asked before he was immediately dragging the closest person- Four- with him to go find food. Four was heard protesting but unable to stop being dragged away by the over-eager teenager.

  
  


“I'll go and make sure they don't get lost. Or fall....” Twilight offered as he set out to keep an eye on the two shortest members. Sky frowned at that, knowing that if one paid attention they wouldn’t fall over the side. Especially since there were only a few points for them to dive off of the islands.

  
  


“I'm gonna see if they have anything to sell. Maybe potions would help.” Hyrule mumbled as he curiously looked in his bags. Legend looked over his shoulder as well, scowl on his face showing he could easily tell what they didn't have.

  
  


“Luv and Berte make and sell potions,” Sky pointed out, seeing the taller woman was calling out to try and have some people buy their potions, while her husband was busy entertaining a toddler. “Red potion would be the best. Unless you go for the Purple one. That... may come in handy.” Hyrule beamed before he grasped Legend's sleeve and began to drag him away.

  
  


“I think I'll stick close to you. I'm curious to see these Loftwings,” Warriors stated, shifting into a more relaxed stance. Time did the same, glancing around at the variety of Hylians that mingled around. Wild didn’t move, but he looked hesitant to being around such a large crowd, and honestly, he could relate. Sky could only give a reassuring smile before he motioned for them to follow.

  
  


"Then let's get going. The main event will start soon!" Sky lead the group towards the center, seeing Instructors Horwell and Owlan beginning to tell the tale of the festival.

  
  


"Today is the day we honor our guardians. Through hundreds of years, they have been a part of our lives, protecting us, guiding us, and proof of Hylia's divine blessing." Horwell began, the group of children eagerly awaiting to see who their chosen birds would be.

  
  


"We have this celebration not only to give them thanks, but to give thanks to the goddess Hylia for her protection. For her eternal love,” Owlan finished, his smile calm and happy. Sky chanced a glance over to the others, and worried his lip at Time's scowl. He couldn't make the mention of what really happened, because it wouldn't be worth the headache. Not right now at least.

  
  


"Today, you all are going to be chosen by your Loftwing. Now, everyone gather near the statue." The kids scrambled over to the modest sized statue of Hylia, seeing as the grand one was now on the surface below the clouds.

  
  


"So what's going on?" Someone asked to his right, and he looked down to see Wind, hands full of food while his big eyes looked on curiously, chewing some roasted pumpkin after he asked his question.

  
  


"They're gonna get their birds. I bet they're all small too." Warriors started in a matter-of-fact tone. Sky had to fight to not turn and deck the other right away, peeved at the way Warriors brushed off this celebration. Especially since whenever he traveled to their lands he did his best to learn what they celebrated!

  
  


Suddenly, there was a cry from above as a beautiful gray bird appeared, feathered plume gathered upright to look like a paintbrush. It searched around with big eyes, before it found the child it was destined for, coming up Kukiel, who gave a happy shriek at her chosen bird.

  
  


"Yay! Look at my Loftwing, mom!" Kukiel exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the large bill the could easily engulf her, but all she did was giggle and hug her new friend.

  
  


"We're gonna have lots and lots of fun!" Sky couldn't help but laugh as the Loftwing easily lifted its head up and then deposited her upon its back. Another cry and a light brown one came down, before coming up to Gully and proceeded to try and groom the mess on his head, it's own head crest a mess.

  
  


“Gosh! You can’t fix my hair! It’s just as messy as yours!” Gully laughed as he pushed his grubby hands up, and then hugged around the neck of his new-found friend. One by one, the kids all got a majestic bird to call their own, some already running around and playing together, and others finding a quiet solace together to bond.

  
  


"From now on. You are no longer one person. You are a pair, a bond so strong that none can break. May Hylia continue to grace us with her blessing, and guide us all to peaceful times!" The crowd cheered at Owlan's proclamation, happy that these kids now had their partner in the Skies.

  
  


"Who shall lead them on their first flight today?" Headmaster Gaepora called out, looking to see who would be most suited. A few of the more recent Knights stepped forward, but stepped back when Eagus pulled them back by their tunics, heads hanging in shame. Karane and Pipit weren't around either, probably helping to keep the peace around the food stalls. His dark eyes zeroed onto Sky, and he smiled.

  
  


"Link! Why not help them out on their first trip with their new partners?" Sky blinked a few times before he pointed at himself. Gaepora laughed once more and nodded. Sky could only give a sheepish smile and was about to shake his head.

  
  


"Are you sure you should be asking him?” Time asked, incredulous at the thought of Sky doing this. Excuse me? Sky slowly turned his head to look up at the scarred man, and he knew his face had grown dark at the implication of what he just said.

  
  


Oh hell no.

  
  


"He is one of our most Senior Knights. Not to mention, he is the one who saved my daughter and the rest of our home from the darkness." Sky paid no mind to Headmaster Gaepora, his focus on Time for a long moment, not seeing the way the other Heroes sensed the tension in the air as they stared off. Sky suddenly had an idea, and he dropped the dark look, giving his sunniest smile.

  
  


"Sure! It would be an honor!" With his sickly sweet smile, he helped set the kids up, positioning feet and ensuring where the best spot to hold into were so they didn't pull feathers. A few of the birds tried to snap at him when he got close, but he just cooed and gave a bow, holding a hand. They accepted it and he pet their big bill, looking into the eye of the birds. Finally, everyone was set for their first flight.

  
  


“Remember! You have to trust each other! If you fall off, your Loftwing will always catch you. Learn from each other. Now, try to keep up!” With those parting words, he set his equipment off to the side, just beside the Statue, and dashed over the edge of the boardwalk.

  
  


"SKY!' He heard several voices shout, but he grinned to himself before he brought his fingers up to his mouth, and gave a shrill whistle. There was a moment of silence, before he heard a familiar call and just beneath him, a streak of red before he landed securely on the back of his Crimson Loftwing.

  
  


He pulled into an upward dive, cresting above the lip of the dock, and he looked down to the crowd. He could see the stunned faces of his companions, but he only caught the glimpse as the kids now had his attention, they all spurring on their birds to follow him with cheers and laughter.

  
  


Just a few laps around Skyloft, helping them adjust to the feeling of the wind in their face and the beginning trust in their partners, before he would guide them back to the mainland land. A few moments and his Loftwing landed easily. A round of applause sounded out as he hopped off the back of his partner, the kids tumbling off in their giddy excitement when they, too, landed.

  
  


"Thank you for always catching me, my friend," he whispered, pressing his face into the large bill of his partner. It gave a chirp, and he could tell his tail feathers were wagging happily, especially when Sky started to comb his fingers around the facial feathers, gently scratching at the favorite spot. He didn't mind the crowd was now dissipating to call their own Loftwings down to begin the rest celebration.

  
  


" **You**!" Time shouted, coming up quickly as his face showed his outrage. Sky just blinked, paying no mind as his Loftwing reared up and hissed at him, bill open wide to display his anger at the tone and aggressive manner Time was coming up towards them.

  
  


“That was the most-” but Time was cut off by Wind excitedly jumping in.

  
  


“That was so awesome! I mean! You just dove down and he caught you! You were faster than any boat or Rito I've ever seen!” A few of the others voiced their impression and all Sky could do was give a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

  
  


"It's not me that flew fast. He did all the work. I just steered." He could feel the glare from Time, but he paid no mind. The kids came up and were asking what they needed to do to go as fast as he went, how they could have as strong a bong like he did, and he shook his head.

  
  


"You don't want to push your partner into something they can't do. That will hurt them. And that will hurt you too." He shooed them off to go enjoy the festivities, where food was now being brought out for both the people and also the many Loftwings that had come down. It was a time of peace and happiness, and Sky felt like he could be himself at last.

  
  


"Link!" Sky heard and he turned to look towards the walkway towards the school. His face broke into a happy beam when he saw who was there.

  
  


Hair golden like the sun, eyes blue as the sky, her smile warm and loving, and her heart pure and wholesome. Zelda. His Zelda. She was racing towards him, laughing as her pink dress billowed behind her.

  
  


He wasted no time in holding out his arms, coming forward as she leaped at him, giving a spin as they laughed together and hugged. The embrace was strong, full of words unsaid but longing and love expressed. Words that didn’t need to be expressed as action spoke louder to the both of them.

  
  


"I missed you, sleepy head." Her whisper, just into his ear, made the tension deep in his body ease, as he set her down on her feet. But he held on.

  
  


"And I you, my Sun." He whispered back, hoping to express to her his own feelings. Pulling back, and by the Goddesses he wanted to kiss her, but he was shy with everyone watching. So he settled with his smile and pressed his forehead to hers, hoping he could express everything he felt and more to her without words.

  
  


"Where have you been? I... I searched everywhere for you! I thought..." Sky felt his heart break with the hurt in her face, and he sighed heavily, hand reaching up to rub her arm.

  
  


"I… I can't explain it. Not here." He turned to look at the others. "But I do have some friends to introduce you to." He pulled back and turned her to the other group. She blinked, her eyes confused as she glanced at them and then to him. He gave a tense smile, and she nodded.

  
  


“Perhaps... we could go inside the school-” Zelda's suggestion was cut off by a loud squawk from above. They glanced up, seeing a bright blue bird circling above them, before it dove down.

  
  


Right towards Wind.

  
  


“W-wait I-!” Wind began, backing put as he attempted to put some distance, but it was no use as the Loftwing landed right atop of him, making the teen drop his food in the grass as he now had a large bird rubbing it's bill all over his head, starting to preen bits of hair it could with it's overly large bill.

  
  


“Gerroff you big blimey bird! I’ll make ya the new figurehead of my ship!” Wind shouted, trying to push the bird away but it was not having it, fluffing up it's feathers and then promptly nestled atop of him, pinning the Hero down to groom him. Any more threats that the sailor had were drowned out by the sea of feathers engulfing him.

  
  


Another cry and a Loftwing with feathers of deep purple color and streaks of white came down, landing behind Legend, feathers puffed up to show a regal air about it. Large wings came around to wrap Legend up and pulled him close, knocking aside his hat as the bird began to nuzzle into his dual-colored locks. No escape for the most seasoned Hero it seemed. At least not without disrupting primary feathers that are useful for flight. His shouts were muffled by those purple feathers, leaving many to wonder what he was actually saying.

  
  


“This is-!” Zelda shouted in surprise, as more and more began to descend down onto their small group. Warrior's had a golden colored one, head high with an air of arrogance, picking a bit at his scarf curiously before nudging at the Captain to step aside, much to his indignation. The Loftwing that came to land in front of Four was massive, able to carry more than just one hero on his back, while one of it's legs could hold just him in its talons. Four stood in awe at the beast, before he reached up as high as he could and was greeted with a gentle nudge and a soft trill.

  
  


Hyrule's baby pink one was nuzzling him after a stumbling landing, tail feathers uncurled and wagging happily as it trilled and chirped, though Hyrule seemed rather anxious himself. He carefully stroked along the fluffy feathers beside its face that were curled, much like his own hair. A dark gray bird with calm eyes landed beside Twilight, which then proceeded to lay it's overly large head on top of Twilight's as it's tail gave a happy wag, his throat vibrating with a trilling song.

  
  


Wild gave his own a wary look, the way the sandy colored studied him. It was sleek and built for speed, but Wild knew that he was a force to be reckoned with if the powerful legs were anything to judge by. The Loftwing gave no indication of being upset, instead it gently lowered it’s head down and nudged him closer, lowering down to allow the other easier access to his crest.

  
  


“Is this normal?” Wild asked, his hand coming up to stroke along the bill cautiously, as if it would turn on him in an instant like any wild animal.

  
  


“I'm... You all have never had a Loftwing partner?” Zelda asked, as the last one came down. Deep green feathers, like a dark forest canopy, with feathered tufts that acted as 'eyebrows' draped around its face, landed beside Time, a scar going across it's bill showing it was no stranger to fighting, but it's eyes were sharp, intelligent, as it stared into Time's one eye. A stand off of wills that didn't seem like it would ever end.

  
  


It gave a low sound, like an owl hooting, before it settled beside time, though it’s head was just level with the tallest Hero easily, seemingly at ease with his partner beside him.

  
  


“No.... that's part of the thing we need to talk about,” Sky said, watching as everyone was now saddled with a crash course in how to deal with a Loftwing. Later thought. Right now, he knew he would have to finally explain to Zelda everything that he’s had hidden, for all this time. Zelda looked at them all one by one, before she gave a heavy sigh. 

  
  


“Perhaps we should go somewhere quiet to... discuss this?” The others agreed, or in Wind's case managed to get a hand free and gave a thumbs up. It took the combined effort of Warriors and Twilight to pry the bird off of him, the teen gasped for air and glared at his bird, who just chirped at him, deeming his hair perfectly groomed.

  
  


This just became a bigger mess...

  
  
  


After arriving at the school, and sending the Loftwings up to be brought back down with Sky's whistle, the whole situation was explained in the Headmaster's office.

  
  


“So... let me get this straight,” Zelda said, bringing a hand up to her temple as she closed her eyes.

  
  


“Something dark has brought all of you together. And yet... You're all the same person?”

  
  


“In spirit, yes.” Time answered, shifting as he looked at the young woman before her. She had an innocent aura to her but her eyes were sharp and knowing. Especially when she looked to Sky. He had the decency to look away, his jaw tense as he recalled exactly how this really came to be.

  
  


“ _Though this is not the end. My hate... never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end! I will rise again!”_ He could remember those words uttered by the Demon King Demise.

  
  


“'Those like you... Those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero... they are eternally bound to this curse.' That.... that is what he said,” Sky mumbled, feeling the weight of his failure resting upon his shoulders.

  
  


“'An **incarnation** of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time.' He... He cursed me. He cursed you,” Sky looked to Zelda and he wanted to just cry. He had failed to stop all of this. He may have stopped Demise, but he didn't stop him before he had laid the curse upon them.

  
  


“I failed us... and I caused all of this. If only...” Sky stopped himself before he turned to look at them all once more, and gave a heavy sigh. The day had been good and wonderful but now...

  
  


Now he wished he didn't exist.

  
  


The silence hung heavy in the room, and Sky wanted to run. He didn't want to face the judgment from the others, he didn't want to know how they truly thought about him now. A part of him hoped to have never revealed that dark dark secret. Perhaps it was a willful ignorance, to think that if he didn't think about it, he wouldn't have to deal with the guilt.

  
  


“So.. you're saying...” Hyrule began, his eyes looking up at Sky with shock and fear in them.

  
  


“It’s my fault, that we are all brought together like this.” Sky whispered, his fists clenched to his side.

  
  


Though he wasn't expecting the smack upside the head.

  
  


“Do **not** blame yourself, Link!” Zelda hissed at him. Wincing, Sky dared to open his eye, only meeting her furious stare as she stood up on her toes to try and make sure he understood she meant business.

  
  


“It isn't a case of it being anyone's fault. It's just as much mine, as it is Demise's as well!” Her voice wasn't raised above room level, but the intensity in which she spoke was there.

  
  


“No one could have foreseen him uttering that curse. Not I, not you, and nor anyone else. So don't you _dare_ blame everything on yourself.” Sky wanted to believe her, that it wasn't his fault, but it was rooted deep inside him, and it wouldn't go away. But he nodded to her, agreeing to what she said.

  
  


Even though it was a lie.

  
  


The silence that hung in the air was thick, and Sky could feel the gaze of everyone. He dared to glance at them. He wished he didn't.

  
  


All but Wind, Four, and Hyrule were openly glaring at him for this, and he flinched back. This is why he didn’t want to tell them! He didn’t want them to think of him as some failure, that caused all of their pain and suffering. And in the case of one, his death and resurrection.

  
  


"Sorry won't cut it for you guys… but that's all I have. Sorry I could defeat him quickly enough, sorry that I waited so long to… say anything." Sky kept his eyes downward, pulling himself in as small as he could so he could try and convey how sorry he really was to the others.

  
  


"Why did you wait? Why not say anything in the beginning?" Twilight asked in a growl, his face hard as he crossed his arms. Sky worried his lip, not sure if he really wanted to answer that.

  
  


"Yes, why hide something that has affected us so deeply? Or that has nearly killed us numerous times over?" Time scowled, eye glaring darkly at him. It was worse than when he gave that _look_ of disappointment, to know he was on the receiving end of the other’s hatred.

  
  


"Or sent us into so many dark adventures that it ruined us-" Legend was cut off by Sky at this point, unable to hold it in.

  
  


"Because I was scared!" Sky snapped, flinching at his own raised voice as it seemed to echo in the small room. His ears rang, his heart thundered in his chest as he stood there, panting as he felt his anxiety starting to grip him. But he had to, he couldn’t stop now.

  
  


It was time to tell the whole truth.

  
  


"Because… I was scared that the first friends I'd made that… that wasn't Zelda…" he trailed off as he chanced a glance at the young woman beside him. Her face was worried, and he felt shame crawl into his gut and settle there like a heavy stone.

  
  


"The first friends I had, would hate me. But I guess it's too late for that." He gave a humourless laugh as he stepped around them. He couldn’t stay here. It was getting to be too much for him to take, and he didn’t want to have a break down right in front of the people he still believed to be his friends.

  
  


"I guess I am too cursed to be considered anything but that… the beginning of everyone's pain." And he walked out of the office, not daring to meet their eyes anymore. He couldn’t bear to see the proof of the never-ending cycle of pain and suffering, and he was powerless to stop it all.

  
  


He heard Zelda call out to him, but he didn't dare face her now. He didn't dare face the light of his life with the fact he was now the source of all the darkness in the line.

  
  


She doesn't deserve him…

  
  
  


It was later on, when evening was just upon them, that Zelda found where he hid himself. Past the thick clouds into the Thunderhead. He knew he was staring off into the vast nothingness of the dome, hearing the wind howling about as he sat on Rainbow island.

  
  


He made no comment as he felt her sit beside him, their Loftwings soaring off together as the sky began to glow warm with the setting of the sun.

  
  


"I don't blame you, Link." She told him, just a whisper but he could hear her so easily, being next to him. He didn’t answer her for a moment, pulling his knees up to his chest.

  
  


"I know… but that doesn't mean I don't blame myself. Especially seeing now what happens to our future and…. How many lives my mistakes have hurt." He sighed as he let his head drop to his knees, closing his eyes in an attempt to hold back his tears.

  
  


Silence drifted between them, even after he felt her put her hand on his shoulder.

  
  


"Did they… do they blame you?" He asks her after a few moments, looking up at her. He knew his eyes were watery, especially since the way she looked was blurred. Zelda looked thoughtful, as if considering her words to say, before she nodded.

  
  


"One of them… I think his name was… Legend? He attempted." Sky swallowed thickly but raised his eyebrow at her. Attempted? That could end in one of many ways.

  
  


"I slapped him before he could go any further with his insults. I then told them all that I couldn't have predicted any of this. And if they really wanted to blame someone then blame the Demon King that did this, not me, and not you."

  
  


He gave her a watery smile before he turned and pressed his face into her shoulder, attempting to keep his tears hidden from her. Her arms came up and held him close, reassuring him that she was beside him.

  
  


"You are too good for me." He whispered, voice shaking as he tried his best to not lose it.

  
  


"No, you're too good for me." She admonished before pulling his face back, and wiping the silent tears away with her thumbs, and then leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss. It was like coming home all over again, and he kissed back, ignoring how the salt of his tears made the kiss a bit bitter, but he held on, drinking in her love and warmth she gave to him.

  
  


She was a blessing to him, to know that through this, she still loved him. She still had her heart set on him. He pulled back, reaching his hand up to wipe at his face again and gave a slight laugh. It was ridiculous, that he was crying like this, but he also knew that he held too much inside.

  
  


"Let's go back before it's too dark. It's safer now than before, but I'd rather not be caught out here in the dark,” Zelda suggested, and Sky could only nod. He held her hand tightly for a moment, worrying his lip. Before they took their dive off the island, ready to call their Loftwings, Sky stopped her.

  
  


“If… If I…” He trailed off, and looked away, trying to find the right words.

  
  


“What would you say… If I asked,” he watched her tilt her head, and he gave her hand a squeeze. Impulsive decisions have been made before, but this… this was something he’s wanted for a long time. And while it was almost a wrong time.

He couldn’t think of any other time to ask her.

  
  


“If I asked you… to marry me?” He questioned. She stared, blinking in a dumbfounded way for a moment, before she broke out in a smile and hugged him tightly. Was that...?

  
  


“Of course you fool! I’ve loved you for so long.” Sky held her tightly. It was impulsive, it was stupid, but he couldn’t deny his heart. She was there beside him, even after he had left her to defend herself like that against the others.

  
  


Never again.

  
  


“I’ll see if I can get some help from the Mogma’s to find something suitable to use for you to wear.”

  
  


“Oh stop that! Just having you beside me is perfect enough!”

  
  


“.....We’re not inviting the whole town.”

“By the Three, of course not! I don’t want to hear Groose bawling like a child if we invite them!”

Link gave a laugh once more, before he held tight again, and then pulled back.

“Then let's get home.” With a whistle they both dove off the island to fly back home.

Sky hoped that he could get some sleep tonight, especially with this good news out of all the bad things that have happened today overriding the guilt in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... this is gonna be an emotional rollarcoaster that no one, not even I, expected to make. But here we go I guess!
> 
> So I ran this idea by the absolute wonderful Sillus, and the whole thing just spiraled into this emotional monster of a fic that, honestly, is going to be one hell of a ride. I have to give her my biggest thanks and gift her/have her be the co-author to this fic because she was integral in some of the plot ideas that I have going forward
> 
> Nintendo has not released any official information about how the Skyloftians get their Loftwings, just the basic premesis from Skyward Sword. So I took it in my own hands and created this festival. I mean, they have to honor and give thanks to their friends and guardians somehow! So why not a day where it's a feast and music to dance and sing with?
> 
> The Loftwing designs are partially based off a few that a wonderful Moderator on the Linked Universe Discord page created as a weekly challenge, Sharktoraptor! I have them to thank for the inspiration, and I do not own many parts of the Loftwing designs.
> 
> Please leave a comment about your favorite part, and also how I can improve upon my writing! Thank you all for making it this far!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning How to Fly and Losing Your Temper

Sky didn't get much sleep that night, especially as the events played over and over in his mind. The ‘what ifs’ constantly came about, trying to tell him what he should have done differently. As if it could change what had just happened. No, he didn’t sleep at all. He tossed and turned, got up and paced, tried to fiddle with some wood carving in an effort to try and get this anxious energy out. But to no avail.

He hadn’t dared to look at his friends when he came in, knowing the looks they would have given him. He went to bed without dinner, and now, here he was, the morning hours arriving and he was tired, hungry, and anxious. He knew he was a mess. But he didn't care how he looked at the moment.

He stepped out of his room in the academy, still not having gotten himself his own home, and headed down the hall to the kitchen, the early morning light bright and blinding him. As he passed through the halls, feet heavy and stomach turning, he heard bustling in the kitchen, and headed toward the noise.

“Oh you are such a dear! I normally don't have any help from any other students when it comes to making food!” He heard Henya call out and Sky carefully peeked his head around the corner, the room tilting slightly but he managed to shake himself out of the dizzying feeling.

“It's not a problem, ma'am. I... usually do the cooking for all of us, so I'm used to this,” he heard Wild comment, and Sky felt his stomach drop. Nope, he wouldn't bother him. Not after everything that just happened less than 24 hours before.

He just wasn't counting on the pot being caught by his foot and toppling over. He winced, frozen as he could feel the stare at the side of his head.

“Link! You're up early!” Henya called out, and he moved to look at her. He also saw the dark look that Wild was giving him as he knelt beside the pot over the fire, and he swallowed nervously.

“Ah... yeah. I was just gonna get some bread. But I see that you're still cooking. I'll just uh... leave you be, Mrs. Henya,” Sky didn't wait for a reply, quickly retreating out of the hallways to the main entrance doors of the Academy. He caught a snippet of Henya asking why Wild had such a dark look, but he didn't want to stay to hear the reasoning.

He could deal with a bit of hunger for a while longer. Even as his stomach clenched painfully. Though it was possible it was from anxiety too.

Just outside in the cool air, he saw Pipit was just finishing in unlocking the gates for the school. When he turned to head back, he saw Sky and gave a bright smile before he walked over.

“Well look at this! I'm surprised you're actually awake this early, Link!” Pipit chirped, and Sky gave a nervous smile. But before Sky could give any response, Pipit cut him off, his cheerful look turning into a worried frown.

“You don’t look so good. Are you okay?” Pipit asked, crossing his arms as he tried to get a better look at Sky. However, he couldn’t have that. He didn’t need anyone else to worry about him.

“Ah... well I didn't sleep much last night. But I'm gonna go take a walk. I hope your day goes well, Pipit!” Sky quickly dodged away from any more questions, not willing to deal with any more of those curious glances, or the glares from his companions.

His pace was brisk as he moved, not willing to look at anyone or answer their questions. But he came to a quiet spot, just beside the windmill, and sat himself atop the stone work enclosing it. He stared out into the clouds, seeing that only so little of it was remaining, and he sighed.

He wished he could go back and change things, he wished he could stop from having this curse put upon him, put upon them all. He wished that Demise and Ghirahim hadn't disrupted their peaceful lives here, up in the clouds.

He wished he didn't have to cause so much trouble.

A loud cry was heard above him and he turned, seeing bright red feathers. He smiled, just as his Loftwing came down to land, his talons giving a gentle tap on the stonework, before trotting up to him and nuzzling him lightly.

“Yeah, I know buddy,” he mumbled, reaching his hand up to wrap around the large bill. “I know...”

The two of them stayed there, watching the sky grow brighter as morning came into full swing, but Sky just wanted a moment of peace. He could almost sleep like this, nestled next to his Loftwing, feeling his one true friend beside him.

Maybe if he just closed his eyes….

“Link!” Someone shouted, startling him and nearly making him fall, if his Loftwing didn't grab the back of his shirt with his bill. Turning, he saw Zelda there, a smile on her face, before she slowed to a stop and stared.

“Oh... are you okay?” She asked, her voice clearly concerned. He wanted to tell her everything was fine and yet not, that he wanted to just lay it all out and hide away with her, the wonderful woman in his life. Yet, he couldn't open his mouth and say anything.

Zelda stepped forward, bringing her hands to his face. He sighed, how warm and soft they were, gentle with him as they were with his heart.

“I... I didn't sleep well,” he answered finally, going with a half-truth. He didn't keep eye contact with her, his anxiety curling in his stomach and unwilling to face any judgement from her. Zelda just hummed for a moment, and he knew her eyes were trying to read his face when his words said nothing else. But she said nothing else, just sighed heavily, and reached out to hug him.

“You should try to nap today...” she offered, petting his hair to attempt taming it. He gave a mirthless chuckle as he buried his face into her stomach.

“Doubt I will...” he mumbled, but she didn't berate him, just taking the moment to give him some affection.

“Oh... am I... interrupting something?” A voice asked from behind Zelda, and both of them turned. They were surprised to see Four standing there, his stance awkward as he shifted from foot to foot, looking embarrassed. Sky tensed up, ready to move away.

“Ah... sorry about that,” Zelda stated, pulling back slowly as Sky moved to stand now.

“I'll.... I'll be on my way then, Zelda,” Sky stated, giving his Loftwing a quick pet before he started to head out.

“W-Wait! Sky!” Four called out, racing forward and grabbed his shirt sleeve. Sky tensed, stopping himself half a second before he would have flipped the shortest hero, and turned, looking at him. The sunlight had to be playing with his eyes, that's the only explanation Sky had for why Four's switched from a green color to a purple-like color.

“I... I wanted to say that I'm sorry,” Four started, surprising both Sky and Zelda.

“It isn't fair to blame you. You weren't the one to cast the curse on... on all of us. You just... you did what you had to do, just like we all did.” Sky was stunned, and he knew he looked like a fish with his mouth open in surprise, but he didn't know what to say in response.

“I mean.... sure, it sucks that honestly we're stuck in a loop like this, but it's not your fault. It's that... Demise person you said. He's the one who cursed us like this.” Sky finally closed his mouth and slowly, he nodded. He didn't know what to say to the shortest Hero, but he realized that he was much wiser than he let on.

“So... so I don't hate you, Sky. I hate what happened to me, to all of us, but... I don't hate you. I know I’m gonna be bitter about some things. But I’m not bitter at  _ you _ specifically.”

It was silent, the morning air starting to fill with the noise of Skyloft's residents awakening, and finally, Sky found his voice.

“Thank you...” he whispered, slowly turning to take Four's hand in his own and clasping it tightly.

“I... I thought that all of you would hate me, resent me, for it. I mean... it is my fault in some way.... but to know that at least... at least someone doesn't completely hate me-”

“I can't hate you, Sky! You just... you do so much and you don't complain about anything! I may not look like it, but I see what you put up with from Legend and from Wild,” Four insisted, his eyes now a weird crossing of blue and red, but Sky blinked and they were somehow back to green? He really must be tired if he was seeing different colors again.

“It's fine. I'm actually used to that kind of thing.” He hated to admit it, but it was true. Legend wasn't a bad person, he just went through so much. The other hero reminded him of Groose greatly, and he knew Groose wasn't a bad person deep down. Just a bit rough around the edges.

“Well... I didn't mean to say it this quickly but... well the opportunity arose,” Four admitted as he let go of Sky's hand.

“One should take the opportunity when they see it. Because you don't know when you have the chance to say it again,” Zelda stated, coming up and giving the two of them a smile.

“Yeah, that's true Prince- er, I mean uh...” Four stumbled, now uncertain what to call her since Sky's Zelda wasn't royalty.

“Princess?” Zelda asked, her blue eyes confused before she remembered a part of yesterday's conversation, and the dawning realization of what it meant appeared clearly on her face. It is through her that the rest of the Eras have the royal family, and that all the princess’ are also named Zelda.

“Just... just Zelda, please.” Four gave a sheepish smile at that and nodded, before he turned and gave a happier one to Sky now.

“I'm gonna head back. Maybe I can talk some sense into the others.” Sky gave a heavy sigh and shook his head at Four’s statement.

“They have a right to be angry. I don't blame them. Just... don't get yourself into the crossfire on my account.” The way Four looked at him, so torn by wanting to stick up for Sky but unable to find the words to give that support made him sad. But Sky didn't need to lose Four into this mess that he dug himself into.

“Well.... I'm still gonna try anyways. I guess I'll see you guys later then.” Four gave a wave as he headed back, and Sky could only give a sigh and a shake of his head. Silence surrounded them for a moment, but there was a question on his mind that made him turn to Zelda.

“So... What did Legend say to you exactly?” Sky asked, unable to hold his curiosity back anymore. He still hadn't seen the jaded hero, so he didn't know the extent of the damage Zelda gave him, but he was curious. Her look went from a calm day in the skies to a storm cloud at the mention, and he gave a wince. Oh boy...

“Let's just say... some things about you and your character that were untrue, before he tried to round onto me. Something along the lines of- and I quote: 'If you think of going and marrying him and continuing to create this mess you're just as much to blame.' But before he could finish the derogatory remark he was mid-sentence in, that’s when I slapped him.”

If looks could kill, Sky had no doubt that Legend would have been sent off the river to the Surface below without a second thought with how hostile she looked. Sky felt sorry for the next time Legend could cross paths with Zelda once more, knowing that he would be remembering what happened. He knew it had to be true, because Zelda never lied like that. 

“Well... I'm sorry he said that,” Sky apologized, voice quiet as he knew just how much trouble they all could be. Why oh why did he have to open his mouth last night?

“Stop apologizing for everyone else. It's not your fault they-” Zelda began, but Sky turned to her and interrupted, his patience running out that moment.

“Well I can't stop apologizing! I brought them here! I'm the one that... that explained it all! So if I had just kept my mouth shut-” He snapped at her, only to have her whirl to him and turn her look to him.

“Oh don't start this Link! You didn't know how they'd react.” Sky flinched but it was true, even though his mind didn't want to believe it. He gave a sigh as he looked down, rubbing his eyes as he tried to stem the headache.

“Sorry…. I didn’t mean to…” Sky mumbled, looking away. He couldn’t believe he lost his temper at Zelda, the woman he loved, and the one he hoped to marry. Zelda just sighed heavily, came up to him again, her hand reaching out to him.

“Maybe you should go flying with your Loftwing and find a place to nap. It would do you some good, Link,” Zelda consoled, cupping his cheek.

“Maybe...” he mumbled. She gave him a sad smile before she gave him a hug and had to leave. He was left alone once more, the town now bustling to life as the sun finished its rise. The bell at the top of the academy rang, signaling it was the beginning of the day for the Knights training. With a sigh, Sky trudged his way back to the school, hoping he could sneak back in, change into some more appropriate clothes, and perhaps go flying.

Maybe that suggestion of a nap while flying wasn’t a bad idea...

  
  
  


It was unfortunate that Sky's day was not going to go as planned. Especially as he was now forced to go along in teaching the others exactly how to fly on their Loftwings as offered by Headmaster Gaepora. Or, more like he was cornered by the older man, and in an effort to get the man to stop droning on, he agreed to teach them so he didn't have to listen to the man ask for suggestions.

So here he was, standing before the other eight who were all giving him various dark looks. Why oh why did he do this to himself? He closed his eyes as he rubbed between his eyes, counting to 10 in his head before he began.

“Alright. I know you guys aren't in the best of moods-” 

“No fucking shit,” Legend snarked, giving him a scathing look. Sky had to clench his jaw to keep from snapping back.

“But I've been asked by Headmaster Gaepora to ensure you all know how to fly properly on your Loftwings, if we’re going to be in my Era for the time being.” Sky took a moment to look at them all for a moment, seeing them shifting in the semi-circle that enclosed him but it was more to watch and listen.

“The first thing is... how to whistle and catch their attention.” Legend's scoff was certainly heard but Sky paid no mind. The others gave a varying degree of disbelief on their face but he knew he had to do this.

“You have to be heard not only the roar of the wind and the vast expanse of the sky, but also distinct enough that your Loftwing can know it's you that's calling.” Here, he brought up his fingers and gave a shrill whistle. It was a moment later that his Loftwing came down, a flurry of wings flapping before it landed and watched the others. Sky reached up and stroked along the Loftwing's thick neck, scratching at just the right spot.

“No one whistles the exact same, but it does take some practice to get it just right every time.” He looked around, Four and Wind seemed to be thinking about it. Wind especially had a look of concentration on his face. Sky turned for a moment to his Loftwing and leaned in to where the ear hole was.

“Could you go get their partners? Please?” Sky watched as the Loftwing flapped a few types before he was up in the air with a cry, and then went off in a specific direction. Good.

“My Loftwing is going to get yours, just so we can make sure the bond is set in place when you guys do your whistle.” Sky stated, watching as Wind was the first to try, only to sputter and spray spittle everywhere. Sky had enough state of mind to not laugh, ducking his face away to keep his amusement hidden.

Warriors wasn't so hidden with his amusement, clapping the other on the back and offering to try and teach him. Sky watched the youngest refute him, but just before an argument could break out, there were various cries from their partners. Looking up, Sky smiled at the Crimson bird circling them, but frowned when the one of the others made to tackle his. It missed, but he could see a flurry of talons trying to grapple feathers, before they dove down.

Sky raced over to check out his Loftwing over, and gave a sigh of relief. There were no major injuries to be found, only a few secondary coverts had been removed. He cooed up at his partner, calming the large bird down, before he turned to the one that caused the trouble. He knew his expression was dark, seeing it was the one that belonged to Warriors, but he managed to school his face.

It was time to teach them.

“Have at it. Figure out your whistle.”

“No other hints 'oh cursed one'?” Warriors asked, making Sky flinch at the barb but he frowned.

“No. I was asked to help, but I can't help my whistling for you. You have to figure out how to whistle in a way that you're recognized.” He knew he was starting to get to the end of his patience if he was this easily riled up. He hoped they could finish this up fairly quickly so he could quickly just get some bread and cheese and then hide away to attempt a nap somewhere.

Surprisingly, Wild was the first one to whistle, the tune sharp and only three notes, but the pattern was unique to be heard. Wild's Loftwing perked up and then nudged at his hands again.

“Do it again. He's trying to memorize it,” Sky pointed out. Wild glared at him, but did as he was told. The sandy bird gave a chirp, nudging one more time. Once again, Wild did the same pattern, and then was enveloped by an affectionate bird that began to nuzzle into him.

“Do all Loftwings do this?” Wild asked, his voice muffled but the tone showing his great annoyance, managing to pull his face out of the feathers that had tried to encase him.

“It all depends on the personality of the Loftwing,” Sky answered. He looked around and watched as Four looked up to his overly tall bird and did a six-note tune, getting the same result as Wild for a few minutes and then he was being nudged by the overly large bill for head scratches, feathers reflecting the iridescent colors underneath the base green with the sun reflecting just right.

“This is easy,” Warriors commented before he a quick tune, but his Loftwing ignored him. Sky had to keep himself from laughing, stroking his partner's neck again.

“Louder, and perhaps a bit more distinct? I couldn't hear it very well.” Sky watched Warriors glare at him and then grew thoughtful. Before finally he brought two fingers up from one hand, and gave a quick, shrill whistle. It certainly startled the golden Loftwing enough to bat at him with its wings in surprise.

“That'll work.” Sky muttered, deciding to let the other suffer the feeling of large wings beating at his head.

“Fuck this! I can't do any tunes with a whistle!” Wind exclaimed before he glared up at his bird, brought both pinkies up to his lips, and gave a loud whistle. It certainly got the light-blue colored Loftwing's attention, who listened intently and then after the second round, was smothering the youngest Hero in fluffed up feathers and preening of his hair.

Twilight was the next to get his whistle, two notes but distinct in how they reverberated in the air, almost like a song on the breeze. The gray one listened on the wind and then gave a trill, listening to the other hero a moment longer and then nestled itself down beside Twilight. Time, Legend, and Hyrule were the only ones remaining.

The pink-feathered Loftwing trilled a song as he looked eagerly at Hyrule, who looked uncertain around the large creature. It bobbed its head, still singing the tune, the feathers on his tail happily wagging in it's happiness. Sky watched as Hyrule's face lit up, and he played along with the song, soft at first, before he got louder and louder. Soon Hyrule had an armful of Lofting begging for attention, making the other smile as he found the petting motion soothing.

Legend was glaring heatedly at the purple Loftwing, who stared down at him in turn. It was a battle of wills that Sky didn't dare break up because it wasn't his place. A quick glance to Time saw the last was having a quieter stand off with his. Great….

Sky shifted a bit, leaning on his partner as he took in the gentle breathing, closing his eyes. Everyone was occupied with their Loftwings, he'd just take a moment to rest his eyes. Soft feathers pillowed his face, and he found the smell of clean feathers so calming. Everything was muffled with those thick feathers.

He didn't hear anything for a time, just drifting into a quiet of the mind as he stood still, until suddenly he was being jostled by the rapid flapping of feathers and the Loftwing moving. He nearly fell, but he managed to keep himself upright.

Just ahead of them stood Warriors, and Sky narrowed his eyes when the other backed off from the hissing and squawking from the red bird.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," he mumbled before he stood straighter, seeing everyone was at least now done with creating the tune necessary if how the Loftwings seemed to settle beside the Hylians. Good.

"Alright. So most kids have their first flight on the back of their Loftwings before transitioning to diving off. It is probably a good idea to start that way with yours as well." He ignored their groaning as he turned to his partner and gently extended one of his wings, showing off a section of feathers just by the hips.

"Your feet are here, they help in directing the Loftwing in flight. As you continue to bond and become in sync with your partner, remember that they still don’t know everything you’re thinking. This will be helpful for both of you as you learn to fly." Sky then pointed to around the wing joints and neck.

"Most kids hold around the wings for more support, but some also hold around the neck or chest. Perhaps small flights would be of help to get a feel for how you and your partners would fly." The silence that followed his explanation made Sky nervous, and he could feel the way his mind was trying to overthink this. He needed to get through this, and quickly.

"Let me show you." He released the wing and his partner knelt down, where Sky then settled himself upon the Loftwings back, physically showing them. Wind and Four got closer to inspect, as did Wild, though he seemed skeptical that a bird could hold them.

"Some learn by just diving head first into the clouds, and others learn through bonding sessions. For you guys..." He paused, and looked at them, and had to stop his recoil from the looks he got from Time and Legend.

"You guys will have to make your own judgements. I can't tell you how to fly, or how to bond with your Loftwing. Just... please be safe." He left it at that, just as the bell rang. It was lunch time. Finally a break!

"Let's break for lunch. I'm sure everyone would do better to have some food in our stomachs." Sky knew he would, and he gave a gentle shove to his Loftwing, who gratefully flew off in the distance.

He didn't stay to see what they would do, intent on heading out the gates to go eat something at Piper’s. He passed by Twilight in his trek out, the rancher purposely stepped aside, knocking his shoulder into Sky and nearly tripping the other.

He turned to give a glare at the other, who just scoffed at him.

"Watch what's happening. We'd hate to see you fall," Twilight jeered, and Sky had to hold onto the last bits of his patience to not rise to the bait. Without any words, he walked away calmly, but he knew he was filled with anger so hot, he was going to burst if he didn't either find something to eat or get some sleep.

The easiest solution was food, so he went to the Bazaar, intent on eating something cooked up by Piper. Coming in, the lively atmosphere helped to ease him into a calmer state of being, knowing if he lost his temper here there would be many social consequences that he didn’t have the patience to handle.

As he sat there, listening to the idle conversations between some of the other patrons, he allowed himself a moment to try and blank his mind. He couldn't think of the way his brothers in arms just turned on him so quickly, for something he knew he didn't purposely cause. But he still carried the guilt.

It was the curse of the Demon King himself, that his hatred to cause a cycle to continue over and over again. How could he hope to have known this would happen to the others?

Why oh why did he have to tell them? Why couldn't he have just taken Zelda aside to tell her, and not involve the others. It was stupid mistake and it was biting him in the butt like a rabid Remlit on a full moon.

Just as he finished his soup, Sky took a chance to try and rest his eyes once more. Just... just a few minutes. That's all he would need. A few minutes, turned to an hour. When he awoke, it was to Piper coming by to gently shake him awake and to take his bowl. He blinked rapidly, tense and ready to fight, but relaxed with the sounds of the lively Bazaar. He paid Piper extra for the trouble, and left, embarrassed to have nodded off in the middle of a busy restaurant.

Stepping outside, Sky was surprised to see the sun hadn't moved too far, but it was moved for certain. An hour, maybe an hour and a half since he last saw. He went to head back and see if any of the others were going to come back for lessons. But he doubted it. Not with how things had been going before hand.

When he came to the training yard, he didn't see any of the others, so he decided to wait. He leaned against the wall of the building, the shade just enough for his eyes, as he took another moment to try and keep his cool. Maybe some more rest for his eyes would help him.

"Sky!" Someone shouted and he jerked awake turning to see Four heading towards him, Wind not far behind. Sky blinked in surprise, feeling the youngest hero would be too stubborn to try and talk to him.

"Have you seen the Old man? I haven't seen him and Legend anywhere?" Four questioned, biting his lip nervously as Wind nodded, looking just as antsy before he spoke.

"Yeah. I couldn't find them either." Sky shook his head in response to Wind, and frowned.

"Well, what have you guys been doing since I called break?" Sky questioned, hoping to try and get some sort of idea as he rubbed his forehead. A vain attempt to stave off his migraine.

"Well, I know that ‘Rule went with Twilight to go get something to eat in the Lunchroom," Wind began, looking thoughtful as Four nodded.

"Wild went off somewhere, and Warriors went to go wander. I think... I heard Legend mumble something about teaching his Loftwing that he was the one in charge. Or something like that." Sky groaned, knowing that attitude would get nowhere with Loftwings. They weren't dumb animals that were dominated and tamed.

"And Time?" Sky questioned, but he had an idea.

"I think he followed to make sure he didn't so something stupid but..." Sky just gave a sigh before nodding.

"I'll go look for them. The worst could be that their Loftwings are hurt, or they got lost in the expanse of the Skyfield." Sky moved away from the wall, heading into the school to go get some supplies that were necessary for Loftwing injuries or person injuries.

"We're coming with you!" Wind exclaimed, running to catch up with him. Sky turned to look back at the youngest hero, and he had a momentary thought to tell him to stay back, but the way he looked so determined told him everything. He didn't hate him. Wind didn't hate anyone except for this Ganondorf and possibly being underestimated.

"Alright. Do you wanna come along too?" He asked Four, who gave a nod. A flood of relief washed over Sky, but he gave a nod, and they gathered up some supplies. Mushroom spores, some splints, and red potions would be helpful.

It was always good to be prepared for anything.

With their provisions ready, Sky moved to head outside the school grounds, Four and Wind following after him. He gave them a small smile before he found a ledge to leap from.

"Do you guys feel ready enough to dive and whistle your Loftwings? Or do you want to call them first?" Sky questioned, antsy but he didn't want to endanger them either.

"Let's whistle them first, Wind," Four stated, and the youngest looked ready to argue, but he stopped himself and gave a nod. The shortest hero whistled first, and within moments the largest bird swooped down to land. Four needed to take a running leap but he made it onto it's back, settling easily where his hands and legs could fit.

Wind did the same and the other bird came down, where he did the same. He looked down and Sky and gave a grin back. Sky gave a shake of his head, before he dove down to the clouds below. With a whistle, he just came past the bottom of Skyloft when his Loftwing cried out, and he landed safely on it's back, shooting off into the wind to search for his comrades. He turned back and saw the other two take off, following after him.

The Skyfield was vast, and while there were many small islands to search, Sky had a hunch. A gut feeling but he wasn't sure if he should trust it. But he had to exclude all other possibilities first. He banked right, circling one of the islands but he didn't see any trace of purple or green feathers.

"Hey! Sky!" Wind called out behind him, and Sky straightened the Loftwing out to glide along the air currents. Looking back, he saw the youngest Hero worrying his lip, before he looked back up.

"I... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be angry with you!" Wind called out, and Sky gave him a look of surprise. He hadn’t expected this from him! But Wind seemed to continue onwards with what he wanted to say.

"It's not your fault that Ganon came about. You just... you did what you had to do! You saved Zelda and your home from something evil! So what if he decided to curse us!? We'll just come around and kick his ass again and again!"

Sky couldn't help but laugh a bit at that, and gave a shake of his head. Leave it to the youngest to try and help lighten up the situation, to speak the truth. Something about being young helped to bring out an honesty in you, that one loses when older.

"Thanks, I appreciate it!" He called back, his heart a little bit lighter. It was easier to know that he had a few people that supported him. But he had other things to worry about. Right now, it was trying to find where his two companions are.

For the next few hours, the three of them searched the Skyfield islands, Four and Wind sticking close as they got used to flying, though Wind was having an easier time than Four in looking around. But no sign of them on the other smaller islands, and nothing on the other larger islands when he landed to speak with people.

“How big is this place?” Four asked as he came up beside Sky, still trying to see around him but it wasn't easy given his short stature.

“It's pretty big. It has to sustain the whole population, you know,” Sky stated as they passed one of the islands, thick fields of cotton populating the surface of it. He looked on towards the large accumulation of clouds in the distance, and he pursed his lips. It was the only other place they hadn’t looked, and his gut was still telling him to go there. Would it be safe enough?

He looked back at the other two and their Loftwings. Both loftwings were built for heavy flying, and could probably handle the air pressure change. They could make it. He lifted a hand and pointed out to the large dome of clouds in the distance.

“We're gonna have to search there! That's the only other place we haven't looked at that isn't the surface!” He called out to the others. They nodded, and he led the way through the small glowing point of the Thunderhead clouds. Passing through it was always strange, the way the clouds were thick yet watery, making Sky shiver with the way it danced across his face. Passing through, they were met with clear skies, but also the figures dancing in the distance.

“Hang back! Those are Sky Tails, and you guys aren’t ready to learn the Spiral Charge yet!” He called back, motioning for the two to hang back. When the two were safe enough distance, Sky had his Loftwing charge forward. They flew around for a moment, catching up to the long, segmented body of the monster.

“Ready buddy?” He questioned. The response was an affirmative chirp and he steeled himself. A moment of stillness as he found the moment and gave a shout before the Loftwing gave a powerful beat of its wings as it twisted itself, spiralling in the air as he drilled into the soft flesh of the tail bulb, Sky reaching forward and ripping the rest of it apart. It was a shower of liquid before the Sky Tail gave a dying cry and dissipated into nothingness. After a moment to catch their breath, Sky took a sharp bank left to swing around another that was hanging around.

He did this for a while, thinning the population to a bit more manageable levels to weave in and out of. He circled back around to the other two and gave a smile, before he motioned for them to follow, glad the fluids dry quickly with the death of the monsters.

They flew around for a time, checking some of the smaller islands as they searched, leaving Bug Islands and Isle of Songs for last. Just as they passed over the small island with the Rainbow, Sky spotted movement from the high altitude. He circled around and flew lower, before he finally spotted a purple form on the sea of green that was the island.

“There!” He called out, and soon the three of them came down to land upon the island. Legend's Loftwing was heaving on the ground, wing splayed out while Legend was pacing. Time was standing beside him, looking uncertain as his own Loftwing panted heavily. They must have been chased by Sky Tails in the Thunderhead.

Landing, Sky saw both Time and Legend look up at him, frowning at him but they had a look of relief in their gazes. Sky held his hand up, his headache coming back in full force from the exertion of searching for them for the past few hours, on less than two hours of sleep and very little food. He was going to snap if he heard any sass from either of them. His other hand was now searching in his bags, searching for what he needed.

“You know, I would have expected this from Wind or from Wild. Not from you guys,” Sky stated as he finally pulled out a bottle of glittering spores, coming up to the downed Loftwing. Wind and Four came rushing over as well, eager to see what they would have to do as well.

“The Thunderhead is a dangerous place to be in! Especially with a horde of Sky Tails out here! You guys are just starting to learn how to fly with your Loftwings! I've been flying since I was younger than our Sailor.” Sky ignored the sputtering by Legend as he checked the wing, ignoring the hiss from the purple Loftwing as he saw only a sprained wing and some pulled feathers.

He opened the bottle and carefully poured the contents over the wing, watching it glitter in the air for a time and then he watched the glow surround the wing joint. The pained noises from Legend’s partner started to slow as he perked up, and then it was able to fold the wing up against his body and stand.

“Not only could you have severely injured your partner more than you did, you could have fallen through the clouds as well. It's not solid, because they’re made of clouds. And below the clouds is the Surface,” Sky continued as he motioned for the bird to bring it's head down, putting a handful of the glittering spores into his palm, and then into its mouth.

“I know you hate me, I know you're pissed, but you don't get to treat your partner like crap just because of me. No flying for the rest of the day, to ensure that both of them are healed properly,” he turned to glare at Legend, who sputtered at him and then to Time. He could see that Time gave him a dark look at being dragged into this, but Sky held no qualms of putting both in their place.

“I’m sure you followed to ensure that he wasn’t going to be hurt, but it was still risky to go flying in the Thunderhead. You could have come back to get help, instead of following and possibly getting hurt as well.” Sky poured a generous handful of the medicine into his palm before motioning to Time’s partner to bend down to give it. Finally, Legend managed to find his voice in the situation.

“You can't tell me what to do! You’re not my mom! It's not li-” Legend began and Sky whirled around to look at him, and he finally snapped. Spending so little time sleeping, barely eating, and now having spent the better part of 3 hours searching for them? No, he wasn't letting this fly 

“Yes I will! Because not only could you have died, you could have killed Time! You could have gotten everyone else to search for you here and what would have happened!? Not everyone's Loftwing is strong enough to come into the Thunderhead! Not everyone's Loftwing is meant for long flights or for fighting!” He began, drawing close and towering over the other Hero a good deal to prove his point now.

“So no, I'm telling you what to do! You could have killed your partner, and you could have killed yourself, because you aren't thinking of Loftwings as intelligent beings. You think they're just a dumb animal! Hate me all you want, but don't you  _ DARE _ think to take it out on these creatures!” He was mere inches from Legend now, panting heavily as he looked down at the other Hero. He was half tempted to reach out and grab fistfuls of his tunic to lift him up, but he stayed his hands.

“Also, don't you ever, EVER, insult Zelda again. Because if my memory serves right, it's through  _ her _ that everyone's royal family is started. It is through her, that life is now on the surface and no longer in the Clouds. Get on Four's bird, and shut up. Or I'll have mine carry you in its talons, and then drop you into the river on Skyloft to see if you can swim.”

Silence hung in the air for a long moment, before Legend huffed and did just that, though he gave a dark look at Sky. He could deal with that. Time said nothing, stoic face still, before he carefully climbed on his Loftwings back. Sky turned to Four and Wind, having forgotten briefly they were there, and sighed heavily. This is just a mess...

“No flights for the rest of the day. Our Loftwings need to rest up from over-exerting themselves,” he softened his tone, knowing he was the one at fault for losing his temper, but he couldn't help it! None of them seemed to care about their partners, none of them seemed to care about his era, about what he finds enjoyable.

Legend's Loftwing would be able to get back out of the Thunderhead and into a roosting rock without incident when through the cloud dome. He took a moment to look at Wind as Four was getting up onto his overly large Loftwing, and he nodded to him.

“I'll lead the way back. After that... I'm done. I'm no longer teaching you guys today. If you are going to be so stubborn, be so thick headed to think that you can survive in an Era you know nothing about and don't  _ want _ to learn about, then you don't get to go to the Surface, and you don't get to leave the land of Skyloft.” Without any other words, he climbed onto his Loftwings back and they all took off back to his home.

He really needed a nap. Or at least to try and speak with Zelda and nap with her. Maybe he could get lost in talking with her about what they want to do for a wedding. Or if they wanted the other's to even be a part of it. No. No a nap would be better, because he was going to regret things being said or done.

Maybe then he won't try to reach over and deck any of the others and toss them over the edge of Skyloft...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! That's that chapter! Honestly, I don't blame Sky one bit for losing his temper like that, especially given what the others did to him and how little sleep and food he's gotten. As for why Legend and Time are acting this way? You'll just have to wait and see their reasons.
> 
> I have to Thank Sillus once again for helping me create this chapter and helping to get me unstuck in certain spots. Also, send her some love! She and her writing deserve all the love in the world!
> 
> Please leave a comment about how I can improve in my writing, but also on what your favorite part was!


	3. slight hiatus

Hey guys! just giving you all a quick heads up!

Due to the current events in the world at the moment, people are wanting to consume a lot of things while in quarantine. Most of us have been barred from work or unable to do anything that we normally did, now stuck inside our homes.

However, I am not one of those people. My place of work is keeping me and the many others working to provide products and services to those in the world. I am not a doctor or medical professional, so don't think that. But with me continuing to work, I don't have enough energy to work on my stories and still continue to have a (minimal) social life. So with that said, I have decided to put my focus onto one story at this time to prevent myself from burning out.

This story is not being abandoned, just know that I need to have my energy focused on one thing at a time. And also to stop giving myself emotional whiplash by writing two very distinct stories at the same time is very exhausting.

Thank you for taking the time to read this! I will be deleting this 'chapter' when I am ready to post the newest one when it is ready. I hope you all have a bit more patience with me during these times.


End file.
